pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
George Marion McClellan
by George J. Dance George Marion McClellan (September 29, 1860 - May 17, 1934) was an African-American poet.George Marion McClellan, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, July 12, 2014. Life Youth and education McClellan was born in Belfast, Tennessee to Eliza (Leonard) and George Fielding McClellan. He earned a B.A. in 1885 and an M.A. in 1890 from Fisk University in Nashville, Tennessee, and a bachelor of divinity degree in 1891 from Hartford Theological Seminary in Hartford, Connecticut.McClellan, Georgee Marion (1860-1934), BlackPast.org. Web, Jan. 27, 2018. Marriage and career In October 1888 McClellan married Mariah Augusta Rabb, a teacher, who had also graduated from Fisk University. The couple had 2 sons, Lochiel (born 1892) and Theodore (born 1895).McClellan, George Marion(1860–1934), JRank.org. Web, July 12, 2015. Theodore died in childhood of tuberculosis and is commemorated in McClellan's poem, “To Theodore.” From 1892 to 1894 McClellan worked as a financial agent for Fisk University, and also served as a Congregationalist minister in Nashville. Between 1894 and 1896 he was a chaplain and teacher at the State Normal School for Colored Persons in Normal, Alabama. He taught Latin and English in Central High School in Louisville, Kentucky, from 1899 to 1911, when he became the principal of Dunbar Public School. He published 2 collections of poetry – Poems, 1895 (later republished as Songs of a Southerner, 1896); and The Path of Dreams, 1916 – and a collection of short fiction, Old Greenbottom Inn, and other stories, 1906. He died aged 73 in Los Angeles, California. Writing Poetry Foundation: "McClellan’s poetry, composed from the 1880's onward, shows a sensitive ear to meter and rhyme and addresses religion, nature, and romantic love while only occasionally revealing an emotional struggle against racial discrimination. He is perhaps best remembered for his blank-verse epic, The Legend of Tannhauser and Elizabeth. After McClellan's poetry was included in a 1901 exhibit at the Pan-American Exposition, he received a favorable review in the New York Times, comparing his skill to that of Paul Laurence Dunbar.George Marion McClellan 1860-1934, Poetry Foundation. Web, July 12, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets Publications Poetry *''Poems. Nashville, TN: Pub. House, A.M.E. Church Sunday School Union, 1895; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1970; **also published as ''Songs of a Southerner. Boston: Rockwell & Churchill, 1896. *''The Path of Dreams. Louisville, KY: J.P. Morton, 1916; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1971. Short fiction *''Old Greenbottom Inn, and other stories. Louisville, KY: 1906; New York: AMS Press, 1975. Anthologized *''The Poetry of the Negro, 1746-1970'' (edited by Arna Bontemps). Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1970. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Marion McClellan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 12, 2015. See also *African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"A January Dandelion" *George Marion McClellan profile & 1 poem at the Academy of American Poets. *George Marion McClellan 1860-1934 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose *"The Negro as a Writer" ;Books *George Marion McClellan at Amazon.com ;About *McClellan, George Marion (1860-1934) at JRank.org *McClellan, Georgee Marion (1860-1934) at BlackPast.org Category:1860 births Category:1934 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:African American poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Fisk University alumni